


Binary Star

by KaizokuHime



Series: Superbatbang prompts [5]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alfred knows what's up, Clark comes to assist, Cuddles, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sick Bruce, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Bruce gets sick but is too stubborn to rest and get better. A certain red-caped superhero is happy to assist Alfred in taking care of him.





	Binary Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5: Space, which I'm interpreting in two ways, one of them concerning outer space so there will be some space metaphors, hence the title. 
> 
> I'm pretending that the manga cliche of getting wet = getting sick is true.
> 
> Ironically, I got sick while writing this so I can sympathize with Bruce...
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a particularly cold and rainy night in Gotham. His suit had enhancements to fight against the cold and biting wind, but it mattered little after he was knocked unconscious into a body of water. He’d woken quicker than expected based on the severity of his injury, but it was still several minutes until he regained consciousness. 

 

The result Alfred no doubt spotted from a mile away; he was now incapacitated due to being sick with the flu. 

 

The first day his is allowed access to his computer, but when his illness only gets worse it is confiscated and the cavalry is called in. And by cavalry he means Clark. Even if he wasn’t the strongest hero in the League he had a way of convincing Bruce to do things he doesn’t want to do, especially if it is for Bruce’s own good. Like sleeping and eating more. 

 

This ability may be aided by the fact that Clark is his best friend and Bruce may or may not want to be more than that. 

 

In any case, it takes only a few brief minutes for Superman make the trip from Metropolis after Alfred makes the call and Bruce is once again faced with the beautiful smiling visage of his partner in all ways but one. 

 

\--

 

Clark was just finishing up on the piece he was working on when he got the call. He was in a good mood after a satisfying day of relatively little heroics and actually getting his work in on time. It was darkened briefly after hearing of Bruce’s sickness, he’d had enough instances due to kryptonite to understand the suffering involved in illness, but brightened back up again at the thought of getting to be around and help take care of Bruce. 

 

They’d been circling in orbit around each other for more than ten years, perhaps it was time to try pulling Bruce closer and maybe being lucky enough to combine their two separate star systems into one binary star, forever joined together, as close together as they can be without becoming one. Bruce’s world forever entwined with Clark’s own. 

 

But maybe it was just a fantasy. What mattered more was Bruce’s well-being. He was probably being difficult and insisting on working through his sickness, as usual. Alfred would have told him if it was something more serious, instead of just inviting him over to deal with him as a friend. Time to go take care of a sick bat.

 

\--

 

“Hello Alfred,” he greets as he walks through the door, letting the butler take his coat. “What’s the diagnosis this time?”

 

“A mere cold, sir. But if Master Bruce has his way he’ll likely let it drive himself into the ground until someone forces him to rest properly.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Alfred. I won’t let him escape until he gets a clean bill of health,” Clark grins. “He’ll probably get more rest than he has in the last year.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it, Master Clark. I’ll provide the meals, you just make sure he’s resting.” 

 

“You got it. I’ll go and check on him now.” Clark hurried, eager to see Bruce again. It had been less than a week since he’d seen him last, which was rare with their busy lives, but he treasured any and all time he could spend with him. His calm and sometimes teasing presence along with his steady heartbeat was a great comfort in the chaotic world of his everyday life. Hopefully he could bring the same relief to Bruce as he quietly suffered through his illness.

 

\--

 

Bruce is sitting in his bed working on his computer when Clark enters with a smile. Half of him is annoyed by the perfection and temptation of that smile, while the other half is seething to see anyone that happy while he’s suffering. It’s petty, but sickness brings that out in him. 

 

He puts aside his computer and asks “So what is your genius plan to help me get better? Spoon feeding me soup that I am perfectly capable of eating on my own? Ramble about work until I fall asleep from boredom?”

 

“Not quite,” the stupid, cocky alien says with a grin. “I was thinking of a more practical way to combat both your illness and your insomnia, though I would be happy to assist with any soup-eating.”

 

“And what exactly is your plan? Wait, what are you looking around my room for?” Bruce asks after Clark starts wandering around the room, obviously looking for something in particular. 

 

“I was wondering if you had any spare pajamas that I could borrow.”

 

“Alfred probably has a few spares stored somewhere, but what on earth do you need them for? I’m sure you didn’t come over just to have a sleepover.” Bruce raises his eyebrow inquiringly.

 

“It’s simple. I run a higher temperature than the average human and radiate that heat. An important part of recovering from the flu is keeping warm and resting. So I can just sleep next to you and act like your own personal heater.” Clark explained calmly, though there was a hint of a blush to his features.

 

Oh God. Sleeping in the same bed with Clark. Probably cuddling with Clark in his sleep (he likes to hold onto things in his sleep, don’t judge). Getting to feel Clark’s warmth permeate his body would surely melt his outer mantle, perhaps even the molten core of his being. He could hardly control his reactions just thinking about it. How on Earth (or any other planet) is he going to survive this without making a fool of himself?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it! 
> 
> (I'm sorry I keep writing more works without finishing my other ones.


End file.
